Paul and Percy
by Achieving Elysium
Summary: (10) Paul isn't the best storyteller, but he does have many thoughts on the Jackson family. Beginning with a rocky start, Paul hopes that he and his newfound stepson-to-be will have a happy ending. Paul's POV throughout the series.
1. Chapter 1

_**Re-written 7.18.13.**_

**Chapter One: Awkward Dinners**

* * *

_Achieving Elysium_

* * *

Teenage boys. What in the world would you say to a _teenage boy_? Paul Blofis was really starting to regret his choice to meet and greet with Percy Jackson, teenage delinquent extraordinaire. He'd met Sally Jackson at Starbucks, because where else would you meet an amazing woman? Coffee, WiFi, comfortable seating, and peace was just what Paul had wanted that day he'd bumped into Sally. Literally. She had been reviewing some notes, he not paying much attention, and the two had slammed into each other, making a mess of a latte and soggy papers. They had apologized, bought coffee again (Good for Starbucks. They made more money,) and sat down to chat. They'd agreed to meet, and slowly, the two adults dated and learned more about each other. And then Paul found out his awesome girlfriend had a fourteen-year old son. At the uttered words, he knew the relationship was going to go downhill. Mustering all the courage and regret he had, Paul reached up and rapped on the door. There was an exclaimed 'oh!' and a few 'I'll get it!'s. He tapped his foot waiting as the voices rose.

Finally someone else stepped in the heated argument. "Both of you, _shut up. _We don't want to give, uh, Mr. Blofis a headache before he even walks through the door. And _I'll _get the door." The blue door creaked open. A girl with blonde hair and startling grey eyes moved aside to let him in. She shut the door behind him and locked it, turning around to greet him with a firm handshake.

"You must be Mr. Blofis." She smiled. "I'm Annabeth Chase, one of Percy's... _friends. _" She said the word 'friends' like she was reconsidering being friends with the guy. There was a wolf-whistle behind her.

"Friends, Annabeth?" The voice was suggestive. Annabeth blushed but said nothing.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. We showed up at the last minute. " She sighed. _We? _Looking around, he almost groaned. _More teenagers? _One teenager, sure, but a _whole group? _He had been prepared for one teenager for a few hours. But _now _it would go down Goode-style... Sarcastic comments, fighting, language...

Crashed on the green living room couch were three more teens about the same age as Percy. There were two girls in total, Annabeth and another that looked like she could punch Paul across the room without breaking a sweat. Dressed in black, with spiky hair and blue eyes, she was as intimidating as the head of administrators on the school district board. She raised and introduced herself as Thalia. Annabeth was dressed in a baggy sweatshirt with an owl on the front and jeans. They both looked fit, and he guessed that if Annabeth were to walk into Goode, she would be pegged as 'girlfriend material.' Next came a boy with darker skin, curly hair, and plain brown eyes. A Rasta cap covered his hair, and he wore shoes in the apartment, as opposed to the rest, who were barefoot or in socks. He grinned and introduced himself as Grover. The last boy had messy black hair, pale skin, and was what his class would describe as emo. He simply said his name was Nico.

Annabeth spoke again. "Percy and, um, Mrs. Jackson are in the kitchen."

He nodded. "Thank you."

In the kitchen, two figures stood baking. One was Sally, looking as beautiful as ever, her navy blue T-shirt and jeans covered by a blue apron. Her hair was piled up into a messy bun, flour covering part of it. The boy next to her was just as tall, with long limbs and, Paul had to admit, some muscle. Shaggy black hair and tan skin told him that the boy was somewhat good-looking, and as he turned around, Paul admitted that Percy was. Green eyes, muscles, the ink-black hair, and tan skin would make any girl swoon. Paul offered a smile.

"Oh." Percy studied Paul and gave him a smile.

Paul outstretched his hand. "I'm Paul Blofis." Percy nodded and smiled again.

"I mean... I would shake your hand, but..." He waved his flour-covered hand. Sally turned around and grabbed a vial of blue stuff, mixing it in with the dough.

"Paul! Oh, I didn't notice you there. " She wiped her hands on a towel, as did Percy, and kissed him on the cheek. "Percy, grab the spoons, please."

Percy turned to follow his mother's orders. Sally glanced at the clock.

"You're early. Did you meet the kids?"

There was a loud, chorused,"YES!" from the living room. They chuckled at the younger generation's antics.

"I'm sorry, dinner will be right out. We just had to make some adjustments."

"Oh, no," he said. "It's quite alright." He decided to go back out to visit the teens. They were now discussing something before Thalia yelled and pointed at Nico. Everyone swiveled to look at the boy.

"Um, hi?" The girls whirled around to face him.

"Hello," Thalia said, obviously not knowing what to say.

"Did I interrupt something?" He gestured to the arguing people. Annabeth's shoulders slumped in relief and she grinned.

"We were just arguing about our favorite bands or artists."

"So who's the best?" This question wasn't the smartest thing he'd said all night. The others turned.

"Green Day."

"Coldplay."

"You idiot! Coldplay _sucks. _Green Day!"

"We all know the Beatles are the best."

"Ugh. Seriously, Nico? The Beatles were _so _forty years ago."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Obviously, Nico. But we all know that the members of Imagine Dragons are amazing."

"Screw Imagine Dragons. Go Hilary Duff!"

"Oh, hush. "

It turned into a full-out argument, which turned into a pillow fight, which resulted in a mob of yelling, disagreeing, and house-wrecking kids.

"Now, now, guys," a voice cut in smoothly. Percy stood in the doorway. "We all know B.o.B. is the best. Besides, it's time for dinner." Percy turned and looked at him like, _If you're going to date my mom, annoying teens come with the package. _Everyone miraculously got up and shuffled their way to the table, joking and pushing each other around.

"Sorry about that." Percy smiled apologetically. "My friends can get a little... heated."

"Oh, it's fine... I think." Percy laughed at that and gestured at the table.

"Better eat before the food's gone, Mr. Blofis." He winked and ran to join the mass of hungry people.

A smile tugged at his lips. Maybe dinner wouldn't be so awkward.

* * *

**Paul and Percy is now a fanfiction about what Paul thinks of Percy and occurrences between them.**

_Achieving Elysium_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, what's up?**

**So I've decided to change this fic a bit. Just a bit.**

**So this fiction will now solely be based on Paul's thoughts on Percy, and the strange occurrences between the two _as well as_ on the original purpose, their stepfather/stepson relationship.**

**Who's excited for SoS?**

**I can't wait. Also b/c there's a sneak peek of HoH!**

**Okay, I had to tell you what I planned to do, and now that I'm done blabbing, onward! **

* * *

**The Pen and the Letter**

* * *

Paul sat at the kitchen counter, grading English essays. He groaned at the sheer amount of, well, _stupidness. _God, it was terrifying. There were papers with _Hey, Mr. Blofis, gimme a good grade _and _wassup man dis s boring, _which he did _not _appreciate as an English teacher. Teens these days.

Paul was currently at Sally's house, mostly because she insisted she serve him lunch. (Though Paul didn't mind spending a day with a beautiful woman.) Paul could hear Percy watching T.V. on the couch, laughing at some comedy show. He sighed, putting 70's on most, with an exception of a zero and a one hundred. And just as he was about to grade the last essay, his pen ran out of ink. Great. He grabbed the messenger bag at his feet and dug through papers, folders, pictures, lesson plans, and an agenda. No pen.

"Hey, Sally?" he asked, "Can I borrow a pen?"

Sally paused in her cookie-baking long enough to yell,"Percy, do you mind getting Paul here a pen?" before turning a knob on the oven.

Percy looked up from his position on the couch while chewing on blue gummy worms. He grabbed the remote and clicked something then nodded at Paul.

"One sec, I got it."

Behind Percy, the tv had been turned to a news channel, and he could hear an anchor woman's voice coming from it. Then, Percy reached into his pocket and grabbed a pen, why he had a pen in his pocket, Paul had no idea, and threw it at him. He caught it. It was a regular ballpoint pen, nothing more, nothing less, but before he could uncap it, Percy yelled.

"Wait! Here, use this one!"

A red pen sailed through the air at him. He threw Percy's pocket pen back at Percy and caught the other one. He shrugged off the fact that Percy kept a pen in his pocket and that Percy didn't want him to use it, while putting a giant 90 on the top of the paper. He put them in his bag, grabbed the agenda, and began scribbling on his next lesson plan. It was then he noted the piece of paper in front of him. Was that an essay he'd missed? Paul picked it up. It read,

_Dear Percy,_

_I miss you. I wish you could stay with us in San Fran, but Dad said no. He said he didn't know you, and I replied that you were my best friend; this could be a meeting between you two. He refused. Helen said no, too, but Bobby and Matthew want to meet you. It's getting lonely here, with awkward dinners and arguing about my staying here. Good news is, though, Dad's trying to make me feel more welcome. He's been showing a soft side, a whole lot different than last year. He's been standing up to Helen, too, and I appreciate the gesture. How's New York? It feels like forever since we went on that trip with Clarisse, Tyson, and Grover. I've been having dreams, too, about Luke, and I'm really scared. But that I'll tell you later, when we meet again. I don't trust mail now- I guess I'm a bit paranoid. Grover IM'ed me the other day, saying something was wrong. I called, IM'ed; everything! I'm really worried, but Grover said you'd be okay. I hope everything's okay. Try not to get in trouble without me, okay, Seaweed Brain? I know trouble follows you; don't let it get you. Don't blow anything up, either, though I know it wasn't your fault. Reply soon! _

_Stay alive,_

_Annabeth. _

Paul felt like he'd glimpsed something private, something he wasn't supposed to see or know about. He put it back where it had been and starting writing lesson plans on how to write a proper English essay. He wasn't paying attention, though, his mind on a strange letter, a lingering feeling of guilt for looking at private property, and what the girl- Annabeth - had meant.

What had she meant? Paul sighed as he hastily wrote down _proper English _on his agenda. Whatever Percy's friend had meant, it sure didn't sound good at all.

* * *

**I also tweaked the format.**

**I'm sorry as to not updating; I was busy and I also am still working on updating badly-needing updating fics, so bear with me. I'm trying for updating another chapter on this before May is over.**

**-Achieving Elysium**


End file.
